wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Azgalor (tactics)
This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Azgalor. Azgalor is the fourth boss in the Battle for Mount Hyjal raid instance, preceded by the most difficult set of trash waves. The fight is a Battle for survival, even though every 45 seconds a raid member dies the emphasis is on avoiding the AoE fire damage, not on nuking the boss as quickly as possible. Abilities Azgalor *'Melee': ~8k on plate, no crushing blows *'Rain of Fire': 10 second 20-yard random AoE for ~2000 fire damage every tick plus a debuff for 2500 damage per tick for 5 seconds, resistable *'Howl of Azgalor': 5 sec 99 yard AoE silence, 15 seconds cooldown, resistable (shadow) *'Cleave': Frontal Cleave ability which hits for ~10k on plate *'Doom': cast every 45 seconds, not resistable, not removable, random single player debuff which kills its target after 20 sec, spawning a Lesser Doomguard *'Enrage': Enrages 10 minutes after the pull Lesser Doomguard *'Health': ~65k HP *'Melee': ~2.5k on plate *'Trash': Chance on successful melee hit to gain two extra attacks *'Cripple': Debuff slowing movement and attack speed by 50% *'Warstomp': short range AoE dealing 1250 damage plus 2 sec stun, ~15 sec cooldown Preparation The MH Boss Tips apply as usual. One tank for the boss, and at least one more for the Lesser Doomguards (two is better, in case one of them gets Doom). The Doomguard tanks need two healers, the Azgalor tank three. The other healers should keep up the raid. Casters should wear some shadow resistance gear and the Shadow Protection buff as well, to resist the silence. Fire resistance potions can increase survivability, the melee group can wear some fire resistance gear if available. All Warlocks should have a Soulstone available, but not pre-cast. The boss should be tanked away from Thrall and all NPCs, because the NPCs die quickly in the Rain of Fire. Rain of Fire The first priority for everyone is to avoid Rain of Fire - move out of it fast. Beyond that, the periodic silence makes it challenging to keep the tank up. The tank should have as many HoTs as possible at all times, and (like everybody else) be generally at top health, so that there's a good chance to survive 5 seconds without a heal. It's also possible to stop all melee attacks during silence, so that the Boss doesn't get the increased swing speed from parries. Lesser Doomguards When receiving the debuff, players should run to the predetermined Doomguard tanking spot. At that place, Thrall and his NPCs should kill them. One possible setup is to tank them at Thrall's place, and use one Doomed player to pull the Tauren NPCs to that place (one player dies near the warriors, and a second tank brings the Doomguard along with the Tauren to Thrall). Depending on the number of Warlocks and healers, it's possible to Soulstone anybody with doom, or only healers. Note: there is a known bug (as of 2.4) that Doomguard tanks may be unable to get loot because they are not on the aggro table of the boss. It is highly recommended for Doomguard tanks and healer to go in range and do a couple ranged attacks on the boss before going to the Doomguard tanking spot. Healing or bandaging someone who is on the bosses aggro table also should work. Tips *'DPS Cooldowns': Should be used early but not too early (watch aggro). Loot Quotes Enter: *Yells: Abandon all hope! The legion has returned to finish what was begun so many years ago. This time there will be no escape! Killing a player: *Yells: Reesh, hokta! *Yells: No one is going to save you. *Yells: Don't fight it. Doom: *Yells: Just a taste... of what awaits you. *Yells: Suffer you despicable insect! Death: *Yells: Your time is almost... up. Patch Changes Patch 2.4- Rain of Fire radius reduced. External links Category:Annihilan Category:Bosses Category:Hyjal Summit mobs